


Haunted Dreams

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: She's always stuck in his head. She's always on his mind. She's always in his dreams. And she won't ever leave.





	Haunted Dreams

Cinder. _Cinder. **Cinder. **_Where was she? Was she alright? Did she control his mind and manipulate his thoughts the whole time? How did she escape? Why was he relieved that she had escaped? Why was she always on his mind? Why did he still want to be with her, even though she was lunar and cyborg? Cinder. _Cinder. **Cin-**_"

"Your Highness? Your Highness, are you listening" asked Torin in a sharp voice, jolting Kai from his thoughts.

"Um. No, sorry." replied Kai distractedly. "What were you saying?" 

Torin sighed. "You Majesty, you have a press conference tomorrow early in the morning. I suggest you go and get some sleep."

Kai panicked. "_No! _I can't sleep! Please, Torin, believe me, I _can't _sleep." He _couldn't_ sleep. If he did then - then, he'd see _her. _She haunted his dreams, all the time. And when he woke up . . . he'd be crushed, realizing that she wasn't there, and he'd be stuck with the rest of the world, who never saw him as a human being. It was only Cinder, who had ever - No. He shouldn't think that way. Cinder was manipulative, like all lunars, like Levana. But that wasn't true, and he knew it in his heart. So lost in his thoughts about Cinder, he didn't even realize that Torin had started to speak.

"_Ridiculous" _he snorted. "Of course you can sleep, and if you have a nightmare, well, its just a dream. A mental illusion.

"No," pleaded Kai. "Please?"

Torin rolled his eyes. "Don't make me get the guards to escort you."

Slumping in defeat, Kai started toward is room, bracing himself for the dreams that were sure to come. He slipped out of his royal attire, and into a pair of pajama pants. He slipped under the covers, trying desperately not to fall asleep. But he did.

\-----

He was in a workshop. And there was Cinder, working on an android. She looked up and saw him her eyes lighting up. "Oh, hey Kai." she said, setting down her screwdriver and walking towards him.

"Cinder! You're alright!" He asked rushing towards her. She looked confused.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't a be alright?" Kai wasn't paying enough attention to register her words, he was too relieved to see her. He hugged her, he knew it was improper but he didn't care. He felt Cinder stiffen, and she pulled away.

"K-kai? Y-you sh-houldn't be hu-hugging me. It's not proper" he grinned, but let go.

He forgot about all his problems, and lost himself in her workshop relief flooding over him. Then he noticed how close they were standing, how much taller he was than her, and how she had a smudge of grease on her forehead, like when they first met. He thought is was cute, how she didn't seem to notice, or maybe she didn't care. His eyes roamed her face, taking in every detail, until his eyes landed on her lips. The soft pink color, her pouty bottom lip, how soft the looked. He couldn't resist the urge. He cupped her face in on of his hands and started to lean down.

Cinder's eyes widened. "Kai?" She looked so innocent, and the last of his resolve tumbled away. He leaned down, and his lips met hers. She froze instantly, but after a few moments, she started to kiss him back.

And of course, that was when the world tumbled away into darkness. Cinder disappeared. Kai froze, a slight distress taking over his body. "Cinder?" he called into the empty world.

"I'm right here" she called. And there he saw her, but it wasn't her. It was her glamour, so beautiful it psychically hurt. He flinched away. Her vixen's smile turned into a pout. "What? what's wrong? Do you not like how I look?" He couldn't answer and she disappeared once more. Then she reappeared. This time, on his other side as her normal self, except gagged and flailing, trying to get free. He ran toward her, never getting any closer in the darkness. 

This time it was Levana's voice that spoke. "My little emperor, do you really like this - this disgusting creature? Do you even know what she is?" asked the voice, gleeful and smug. Then she ripped off Cinder's glove and boot. And underneath was gleaming metal. Kai was shocked and he froze. "Did I mention she's a Lunar?" asked the voice smugly. Kai flinched, and Cinder's eyes widened, begging and pleading with him. "That's right, my dear fiancé. She deserves to die, in fact I'll do it right now," she cackled.

\----

Kai woke up, tears hot on his face, his thoughts in turmoil. None of that happened. It was a dream. Cinder was alive, and Levana hadn't killed or hurt her. And the . . . kiss, it never happened. Kai was torn, his head hurt, and dread and longing swallowed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm like super late to this fandom but oh well.


End file.
